


Overlord saves Christmas! Not.

by Shanejayell



Series: Overlord Humor-verse [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Albedo tries to give HERSELF to Ainz. Humor follows.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Shalltear Bloodfallen
Series: Overlord Humor-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573657
Kudos: 34





	Overlord saves Christmas! Not.

OVERLORD SAVES CHRISTMAS!

(Not)

The door to Ainz' chambers swung open.

"Ainz-sama! Unwrap me!" Albedo cooed, laying on the bed.

The gorgeous leader of the Guardians was dressed in a VERY tight white dress that showed off everything. She wore a santa-hat, and her outfit was tied together with red ribbons, clearly designed to be tugged and take the costume right off. She also had a cute gift box perched on her cleavage.

Sadly, it wasn't Ainz who had walked in.

"THIS AGAIN?" Cocytus sighed.

"Really?" Demiurge sighed.

"Ack," Aura covered her brother Mare's eyes.

"Awww. Come on," Mare complained.

"DAMN it, we had the same idea!" Shalltear Bloodfallen complained.

Shalltear was dressed as a Christmas Elf. Well, a Christmas Elf from a porno. She was wearing a green and red bikini... if three mini-napkins and thread counted as a bikini. She was wearing a Santa hat too, and was waving around a Candy Cane that somehow looked vaguely obscene.

"At least MY costume looks dignified," Albedo sniffed.

"I'll give you dignified!" Shalltear tackled Albedo.

"WHY YOU...!" Albedo growled as they began to fight.

Demiurge sighed and pushed up his glasses. "As Ainz is not here, I say we leave the ladies to it," he suggested.

"AGREED," Cocytus nodded.

"Awww. I wanted to watch," Mare pouted.

"Kinky," Aura teased.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Tomb Ainz was wrapping gifts, well aware that if he had been doing this in his chambers SOMEONE would have burst in.

"I'm SURE our first official Christmas Party will go well," Ainz declared, completely unaware of the catfight unfolding in his chambers.

End...?

Notes: Just a silly bit inspired by a picture I saw online.

Merry X-mas Ainz, you poor bastard.


End file.
